Niewypowiedziane
by Gabe-Lair
Summary: Prequel do cudownie ciepłego fanfika "Dobrze wiedzieć" autorstwa Luny666. Bo co właściwie wydarzyło się trzydzieści lat wcześniej, gdy John, po śmierci żony, ponownie zawitał na Baker Street?
1. Chapter 1

Nie wierzył, że to się działo.

Po prostu nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego stoi teraz przy łóżku Mary i patrzy na jej drobną bladą twarz, prawie niewidoczną spod białych cienkich rurek.

_To się nie dzieje..._

Robbie Watson siedział na okrągłym stołku i zaciskał swoją małą rączkę na błękitnej kołdrze okrywającej nogi matki. Nie dostawał jeszcze nawet nogami do podłogi.

_To się nie dzieje..._

Chłopiec nie płakał. Jeszcze nie. Ale John wiedział, że będzie. Niedługo.

Będzie płakał, ponieważ Mary Louise Watson umrze.

Zostawi ich samych.

_Boże, to się nie dzieje..._

John wpatrywał się w unoszoną słabym oddechem pierś swojej żony. Medycyna, której tak ufał, teraz jest zupełnie bezradna. Mogą tylko utrzymać ją przy życiu jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

A jeszcze kilka godzin temu jedli razem śniadanie przy akompaniamencie wesołej paplaniny Robbiego. Potem Mary wstała, poczochrała synka po niesfornej rudej czuprynie, a samego Johna pogładziła po szyi. Zawsze tak robiła przed wyjściem do pracy. Wsiadła w samochód i odjechała. Jak się później okazało, po raz ostatni.

John odebrał telefon z Barts, jednocześnie trzymając na ręku, szykującego się do popołudniowej drzemki, Robbiego. Niedługo po narodzinach chłopca ustalił wspólnie z Mary, że to on pójdzie na „tacierzyński". Tak. Wiedział że jest skończonym pantoflarzem i nadopiekuńczym tatusiem, ale po prostu nie mógł znieść myśli, że ktoś obcy mógłby się opiekować jego synem.

- Pan John Watson?

- Tak, o co chodzi?

- Dzwonię w sprawie pańskiej żony.

John zbierający właśnie naczynia ze stołu, z Robbim na jednym ramieniu, przyciskający telefon do ucha drugim, zamarł.

Był lekarzem, na nieszczęście wiedział, jakie wieści niosą ze sobą takie telefony.

- Co z M-Mary?

Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Chłopiec przestał na chwilę marudzić i spojrzał na ojca zaskoczony. Obserwował, jak mężczyzna gwałtownie blednie, a jedynie obecność stołu, chroni talerze przed rozbiciem. Porcelana uderzyła o twardy blat z nieprzyjemnym brzękiem.

Dziecko zsunęło się z bezwładnego ramienia, słuchając jak ojciec jąka:

-T-tak, zaraz... zaraz będę.

John ubrał Robbiego w pierwsze lepsze czyste rzeczy, wsunął na siebie kurtkę i piętnaście minut później był z synem w szpitalu.

Słowa lekarza dudniły mu w głowie nieprzyjaznymi urywanymi hasłami.

... zbyt duży obrzęk...

...operacja niemożliwa...

...serce nie wytrzyma...

... jeszcze tylko przez jakiś czas...

-Proszę pożegnać się z żoną.

To zdanie otrzeźwiło go do tego stopnia, że skinął niemrawo głową i powlókł się z milczącym uporczywie chłopcem do sali, w której leżała jego żona.

I teraz patrzył, jak małe rączki dziecka dotykają wiotkej dłoni nieprzytomnej kobiety.

Jak Robbie mruga coraz gwałtowniej.

Jak w końcu nie wytrzymuje i szlocha z głową opuszczoną na jej kolana.

JEJ, która zgaśnie za kilka godzin.

John nie ma słów, którymi mógłby pocieszyć syna, więc tylko głaszcze go delikatnie po karku. Oddech ma drżący i urywany, sam walczy z łzami.

Właśnie uświadamia sobie, że kolejny rozdział jego życia zamyka się z hukiem.

Afganistan.

Londyn.

Sherlock.

Mary.

Sherlock... Właśnie. To jego teraz potrzebował. Sam nie da sobie z tym wszystkim rady.

_St. Barts Hospital. Przyjedź szybko._

_John_


	2. Chapter 2

Przyszedł.

Wśród postaci w białych fartuchach, białych ścian i pościeli odznaczał się jak kleks na niezapisanej kartce- wysoki ciemnowłosy człowiek w czarnym płaszczu.

Tak to sobie przynajmniej wyobrażał John.

Jeszcze nie spojrzał mu w oczy.

Mary Louise Watson zmarła dwie minuty temu. Jeszcze nie zdążyli jej zabrać. John wiedział, że powinien siedzieć przy jej łóżku, nie pozwolić zakryć twarzy kołdrą i po raz ostatni się pożegnać. Zamiast tego prawie wybiegł z pokoju niosąc syna na rękach, byle tylko nie widzieć, nie słyszeć:

_Mary Louise Watson_

_Czas zgonu: 07 : 56 pm_

__Przycisnął bliżej do siebie, już i tak wczepionego w niego kurczowo Robbiego. Zrobiło mu się nagle niewyobrażalnie zimno. Stał więc tam, sam nie wiedział jak długo, z dzieckiem na rękach drżący z szoku i płaczu. Uparcie wbijał wzrok w podłogę. W końcu w polu widzenia ukazały mu się czarne buty i poły wytartego znajomego płaszcza.

A więc, przyszedł.

John nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie chciał, by tu był. Impuls skłonił go do napisania tej krótkiej wiadomości. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewał się, że ten odpowie.

Ale odpowiedział.

John miał o nim gorsze zdanie. Szczególnie po tym... tym samobójstwie, tym kłamstwie, oszustwie, zdradzie... mógł tak długo wymieniać. Po powrocie nie usłyszał od niego ani słowa na ten temat. Watson wykrzyczał mu w twarz wszystko, co leżało mu na sercu, a on... odwrócił się i wyszedł. Od tego czasu się nie spotkali. John wrócił do Mary i kilkuletniego dziecka, Sherlock do swej manii.

To tak, jakby wciąż był martwy. Był, a przecież żyje.

Przyszli po Mary... ciało Mary. Ta śmierć jest prawdziwa.

John podniósł wzrok, by widzieć jak postać pod białym prześcieradłem znika za drzwiami na drugim końcu korytarza.

Spotkał oczy Sherlocka.

Właściwe, dlaczego przyszedł?

- John.

- Sherlock.

To był błąd. Nie powinien go tutaj sprowadzać. Widzi to w oczach Sherlocka, które są... zażenowane? Nieufne? Niechętne?

- Twój syn...

John spojrzał na ryżą główkę opartą o swoje ramię.

Zasnął.

- A twoja żona...

- Nie żyje.

- Przykro mi.

John nie odpowiedział. Wbił twarde spojrzenie w jasne oczy naprzeciwko siebie.

Oczy Sherlocka wyrażały najszczersze współczucie. Grał, ale John nie miał siły się tym dzisiaj przejmować. Był zmęczony, był załamany, stracił żonę, zostało mu jedyne dziecko.

Dzieckiem trzeba się zająć.

- Jesteś zmęczony. Właśnie straciłeś żonę. Nie sądzę, byś chciał wrócić dzisiaj sam do domu. Oferuję tobie i twojemu synowi Baker Street na kolejne... na jak długo potrzebujecie. Zgadzasz się?

John skinął słabo głową.

Nie liczył na to, ale od kilku godzin marzył, by znaleźć się właśnie tam. W wycinku starej baśni, która wydarzyła się tak dawno, że wydaje się być tylko kolejnym snem.

Snem o wojnie.

Snem o śledztwach.

Snem o przyjaciołach.

Snem o Mary...

- Gdzie wasze rzeczy?

- Nie mamy...

Kiedyś zawsze miał pod łóżkiem spakowaną torbę na nieprzewidziane okazje. Ale potem, to Mary pakowała wszystkich w domu na wyjazdy. Że też myśli o tym akurat teraz.

-John?

Poczuł delikatny dotyk na ramieniu. Wzdrygnął się. Dłoń cofnęła się natychmiast.

- Możemy iść?

Skinął głową i bez słowa podążył za wysoką ciemną postacią, rzeczywiście będącą jak kleks pośród czystych stron niezapisanej księgi.


End file.
